cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Attack bike (Tiberium Wars)
In Tiberium Wars CNCKW_Attack_Bike.png In Kane's Wrath CNCKW_Attack_Bike_Upgrade.jpg Upgrade with Tiberium core missiles |faction = Nod Black Hand Marked of Kane |role = Armed reconnaissance Scout |useguns = Missile launchers |tier = 1 |hp = 800 |armortype = Light (110% Cannon, 110% Rocket, 75% Grenade, 50% Gun, 1% Sniper) |cost = $600 |time = 0:06 |produced = Nod War Factory |hotkey = F1 |groundattack = *300 (x2) (Rocket) + 50% scalar vs. infantry *450 (x2) (Rocket) + 50% scalar vs. infantry (upgrade) |airattack = *300 (x2) (Rocket) + 100% scalar vs. aircraft *450 (x2) (Rocket) + 200% scalar vs. aircraft (upgrade) |cooldown = *3.8 seconds *4 seconds (upgrade) |landspeed = 160 |range = 290 |ability = Call for transport Detects stealth |upgrades = Tiberium core missiles }} The Attack Bike is a small, fast scout unit used by Nod during the events of Tiberium Wars and Kane's Wrath. Background The attack bike is even faster than its predecessors, but this speed comes at a cost - the armour is practically non-existent, the driver (usually a militant) is completely exposed and its attack is very ineffective against enemy infantry. It roughly resembles a cruiser bike with missile pods on either sides. Deployment Attack bikes were first deployed in the beginning stages of the Third Tiberium War. Most notably during Nod's capture of the White House, they were instrumental in shooting down GDI's V-35 Ox transports bringing in reinforcements. Legacy A modified version of the attack bike, featuring a fully enclosed design, succeeded this version in the Ascension Conflict. Abilities Upgrades In-game unit In the game, the Attack Bike is the fastest scout vehicle available. Its speed is unmatched and its dual rocket pods are deadly against ground and air vehicles. However, the tiny vehicle has virtually no armor and its destruction is guaranteed against heavier units. Also, it lacks the weight to crush infantry, so steer clear of them. Keep a careful eye out for Missile Squads and Disintegrators, as they can make quick work of Attack Bikes. Assessment Pros * Very fast; can escape from most situations * Detects stealthed units * Very cheap * Effective against ground and air vehicles; lethal against Harvesters * More firepower than the GDI Pitbull, especially with the Tiberium core missiles upgrade. * Useful on destroying artillery by dodging their fire and killing them up close especially juggernauts and devastators. Cons * Virtually unarmored; even a Commando can destroy bikes * Practically useless against infantry and heavy vehicles * The Attack Bike has relatively poor handling (worse than the Pitbull's), making it difficult to escape from certain enemies/situations. Quotes Creation *''This bike's ready!'' Select *''Come on!'' *''What are we waiting for?'' *''We're wasting time...'' *''Yes?'' *''Yeah, I'm ready!'' *''Ready!'' *''Yeah?'' *''Let's go for a hunt!'' Moving *''Hahaha!'' *''Go, go!'' *''Right!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Hit it!'' *''Got it!'' Attacking *''Die!'' *''Kill!'' *''Attack 'em!'' *''Easy pickings!'' *''Yeah!'' *''Blow 'em open!'' Move to Attack *''Get rid of 'em!'' *''I got 'em!'' *''This one's mine!'' *''Run 'em down!'' *''Don't let 'em get away!'' *''We're coming to get you!'' In combat *''Alright!'' *''Kill 'em all!'' *''Ha ha, I like this!'' *''Hit 'em and run!'' *''Haha!'' *''No one's gonna save you now!'' Retreating *''Go back!'' *''Leave it, let's go!'' Names in other languages * Dutch - Aanvalsmotor ("Attack Motorcycle") Gallery CNCTW Attack Bike Concept Art 1.jpg|Feng Zhu early concept art CNCTW Attack Bike Concept Art 2.jpg|Feng Zhu early concept art CNCTW Attack Bike Concept Art 3.jpg|Feng Zhu early concept art CNCTW_Unused_Attack_Bike.jpg|Concept art, tail machine gun variant CNCTW_Attack_Bike.gif|Concept art KW Attack Bike with Tib Core.jpg|An Attack Bike upgraded with Tiberium core missiles Attack_Bike_Beta_Cameo.png|Beta icon Videos File:Kane%27s_Wrath_-_Attack_Bike_quotes|Attack Bike quotes Category:Tiberium Wars Nod Arsenal Category:Tiberium Wars vehicles Category:Detectors